


Ride Free Or Die

by micchi



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micchi/pseuds/micchi
Summary: 中文翻译，原文作者为：TheTiredOwl
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	1. 酒吧夜

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ride Free Or Die](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22846642) by [TheTiredOwl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTiredOwl/pseuds/TheTiredOwl). 



酒吧里，一个男人在巴基身边坐下，把一瓶已经打开的啤酒摆到他面前：“你是新来的？”

他们俩都知道那不过是一句搭讪的台词，这男人是本地机车俱乐部“混乱”的首领，布洛克朗姆洛，已经用饥渴的目光打量巴基好几个礼拜了。巴基可不讨厌他的搭讪，正相反，自从第一次走进这个叫做Mugshots的操蛋酒吧开始，巴基就开始对这个男人垂涎三尺了。

令人意外的是这个操蛋的酒吧其实还算干净，不过其中某些顾客可就有些可疑了。好吧，这些顾客相当可疑，因为本地的那些机车手们经常光顾这里，不过总得来说，这家酒吧还算干净。

混乱俱乐部旗下的维修门店很受欢迎，但它那些可疑的生意则更有名。本地人都知道他们涉嫌走私枪支，还有传言说他们与毒品和卖淫都有牵连。巴基想它大概也就是个典型的机车黑帮吧，他曾因为止痛药上瘾而进过戒毒所，因此毒品让他有些顾虑，但他却并不真的在乎。从能合法喝酒开始，巴基就是这家酒吧的常客，朗姆洛那时候还是个打手，负责本地俱乐部辖区内的纲纪，是前任首领的副手，他正是主席与危险之间的最后一道屏障。他们曾在这里见过面，但后来巴基就和史蒂夫一起参了军，然后经历了战争，他的左手臂仍时不时会因为神经损伤而疼痛。

“不算是，”巴基笑着回答，“你确定你想和我坐一起？”他环顾四周，随即意有所指地朝一群围着点唱机玩得正开心的姑娘们偏了偏头。

“怎么，你不感兴趣吗？”朗姆洛非但没有后退，反而向巴基靠得更近了一些。

朗姆洛比他年长一些，也许大上十到十五岁吧，最多十五岁。他仍和过去一样火辣，他的背心上精心缝着首领标识，巴基注意到他志得意满地带着徽章的模样，要是朗姆洛对那些女孩子更感兴趣，而不是他这个退伍兵的话，巴基一点儿也不会觉得惊讶。不过话说回来，巴基看上去也不像是刚从战场和戒毒所回来的样子。今天他穿了他那件紧身皮裤和一件简单的黑色长袖衬衫，他那件柔软的黑色皮夹克摆在一边的高脚椅上。现在还不太晚，夏日艳阳刚开始下山，等到午夜酒吧就会挤满人，不过现在还是很空闲的。

“我可没那么说，”巴基笑着说，小啜了一口朗姆洛给他的啤酒，这啤酒并不是最贵的，也不是最便宜的，尝起来有点苦，带点酵母味，“我只是好奇……”

“好奇为什么我想和你坐一起？”朗姆洛替他说完那句话，“嗯，首先，你有些她们没有的东西。”他一口喝干了手里的威士忌，笑着向下看巴基的胯间，似乎完全不介意那威士忌入喉是否辛辣。巴基颤抖了，他体内情欲高涨，他们许多年前曾在这酒吧里聊过天，但当时什么都没发生，不过现在可就不一样了。

“你姓巴恩斯，是吧？”

“叫我巴基。”

“好吧，巴基，你想去一个更……隐私点儿的地方吗？”

巴基当然想，他喝了一大口啤酒，丢下几块钱算作酒资。朗姆洛微笑着对他眨了眨眼，站起来走向了男厕。巴基等了片刻，这才抓起自己的夹克跟上他。

“你这些年都在哪儿混啊？”朗姆洛吮吸着巴基的脖子问，巴基知道明天早上他脖子上肯定会留下吻痕，他不在乎，正相反，他喜欢这样。

“军队……打仗……啊那太棒了，然后——”巴基说不下去了，朗姆洛把手伸进了他的裤子，隔着短裤撸动着他的阴茎。这里光线阴暗，四周墙上满是粗陋的涂鸦，但这对巴基来说非常完美，他爱这个。从他看到朗姆洛骑着他的机车、在高速上和他的手下们飙车开始，他就已经渴望了朗姆洛许多年，现在他可以拥有他了。

“你肯吸它吗，甜心？”朗姆洛低吼着问，他的左手正盖着自己的皮带，显然在等巴基回答。

他得到了回答，巴基笑着跪下，眼中闪闪发光，替朗姆洛解开皮带，拉下拉链。

“这就对了。”朗姆洛呻吟着，勃起弹出来，他随即抓住它不怎么轻柔地按摩了几下，“张开嘴。”朗姆洛听起来几乎是在发号施令，巴基用右手握住了朗姆洛坚硬的阴茎，朗姆洛则把两只手放在巴基头上。巴基张开嘴含入顶端，朗姆洛低声呻吟，轻抚巴基的头发，巴基舔着顶端，吸掉前液，随即让那根粗大的阴茎插入自己嘴巴。巴基有很多时间来完善吸老二的技术，朗姆洛看上去则很享受巴基在自己阴茎上上下滑动的模样，喉间不时发出低吟。

“行了，差不多了，”最终朗姆洛说，轻轻拉了拉巴基的头发，“小鬼，你身上带东西了吗？”

“我不是小鬼，”巴基跪着反驳，愤愤向上看朗姆洛，随即又软化了，“当然啊。”

“那站起来。”

巴基站了起来，顺从地让对方把他按到洗手间隔间墙上，他用疼痛不已的左手从口袋里拿出一个避孕套塞进朗姆洛手里。

“好孩子。”

巴基因为期待而颤抖，他解开拉链，将裤子拉下，露出自己的屁股，他听到朗姆洛在他身后打开了那个自带润滑的避孕套，套上他那粗大的阴茎。

“老天啊，你真紧。”朗姆洛说着，把两根手指随意插进巴基紧皱的后穴。

“没事儿，不会疼的。”巴基撒谎了，因为他知道这么急率会疼，但他不在乎。

朗姆洛把两根手指抽出来，巴基听到他唾吐的声音，随即三根手指借着口水润滑很快就插进了巴基的身体，不过口水也只是聊胜于无罢了。

“你准备好了吗？”朗姆洛问，阴茎抵上巴基的屁股，顶端戳着他的穴口，甜蜜地诱惑着他。

巴基点头，朗姆洛的阴茎进入了他，那尖锐的疼痛让巴基喘息不已，朗姆洛只插入了头部，但巴基慢慢放松了下来，朗姆洛坚硬的阴茎便一寸一寸贯穿了他。朗姆洛抓着巴基的屁股，又缓又浅地进入他，帮助他适应体内的那根阴茎。巴基张开腿好让朗姆洛更方便行事，当朗姆洛终于整根没入、彻底进入他时，他叫得像个放肆的妓女。巴基呻吟喘息着，朗姆洛的手指爬上他喉间，抚摸着他的嘴唇，然后堵住了他的嘴，他的两头都被堵住了。朗姆洛急切地进入巴基，一次又一次撞击他体内那如此甜蜜的一点。巴基颤抖不已，双眼紧闭，吸吮着朗姆洛的手指。

“见鬼！你的小屁股真是又紧又甜，我简直要不够，”朗姆洛在巴基耳边轻哼，咬着他的耳垂，“这就对了，自己在我老二上操你自己的屁股。”

这个命令不容拒绝，巴基欣然从命，他呼吸颤抖，晃动臀部尽可能将朗姆洛吞入。朗姆洛松开握着巴基腰间的手，环住了巴基的阴茎，恶意粗暴地撸动起来。

节奏这样快，巴基开始渐渐失控，他快高潮了，晃动屁股的动作也慢了下来，他射得有点儿太快了，在朗姆洛手指间呻吟，精液射到了墙上。巴基慢慢找回神志，他听到朗姆洛在自己身后喘息着达到了高潮，他安静沉重地呼吸了一会儿，拔出了阴茎。

“挺不错的。”巴基笑着说，这话未免是年度最假差评。

朗姆洛半怒半笑，兴味十足地抽打了一下巴基的屁股，随即摘下用过的避孕套打了个结扔进垃圾桶。

“看来下次我得让你更爽了？嗯？”

事后他们坐在酒吧外抽烟，朗姆洛问：“这么说，你是当兵的？”

“以前是，胳膊在战场上弄坏了。”巴基耸了耸右肩，冲着冰冷的空气吐出一口烟。

“运气不好啊。不过嗨，我用得上你这样的人。”

巴基抬眼看朗姆洛，朗姆洛正看着他，脸上带着一个大方的轻笑，“没错，我们不算合法，不过我不觉得你会在乎，对吧？你肯定知道怎么用枪，你够强壮，你的胳膊要是还能骑摩托的话……”这最后一句听起来像是个问题。

“我能，”巴基保证得有点儿太快了。朗姆洛这是在邀请他加入自己的混乱俱乐部，要是他现在就开始沿街跳欢乐舞，是不是太明显了？“我很懂我的戴纳。”这些天来，他的哈雷戴维森街霸戴纳就是他的骄傲和快乐，但一个人骑她是有点儿太孤单了。

朗姆洛笑了，不过他看起来对巴基印象深刻，“好吧，你在我的车库里会做很多类似的活儿，这类活儿能挣大钱，他们都是这么说的。”他冲巴基眨眼，就好像巴基看不出他所指的钱来自于其他源头一样。巴基不会抱怨的，他需要钱和刺激，再说这男人刚把他操得那么爽，给他干活就能和他更接近，所以就这么的吧。巴基回来后见到过几次朗姆洛的手下，他们看起来有点儿粗暴，不过也足够和气，而且想到他们的首领，巴基就口水直流。

“能赚钱，是吧？嗯，我会考虑的，”巴基说，不想听起来太渴望，但他兴奋的笑容出卖了他，朗姆洛拍了拍他的背，就好似巴基已经同意了似的。

“明天早上八点在车库，”首领猛吸了一口烟，然后把烟蒂丢在人行道上，“别迟到了，要不可就太可惜了。”他边说边缓缓起身走向自己的机车，“这是你的摩托？”他指着巴基的戴纳。巴基点了点头，朗姆洛又对他刮目相看，“那好吧，来吧。”

巴基眨了眨眼睛，很快就站起来走向了朗姆洛，与他一起跨上摩托。

“你打算送我回家？真是个绅士。”巴基无法抗拒，朗姆洛则窃笑不已。

“天黑了，太阳已经下山了。”朗姆洛说。

“不过月亮和星星也亮着，对我这种人来说够浪漫了。”巴基笑着替他补充，发动了引擎。

两人一起驶入夜色，第二天早晨将会带来一场新的冒险。


	2. 新警官

镇上来了一位新警官。

朗姆洛的手下纷纷讨论这事儿，朗姆洛本人似乎也有些不满。巴基理解他，一位新警官也就意味着他们得和这个人谈场新交易。要是这个新人是那种理想主义派傻帽呢？他可能会想要关掉他们的生意，那样的话每个人都会有大麻烦的。老警官们则不是问题，他们之中大部分都不在乎，或是已经被朗姆洛的俱乐部收买了。

目前从表面上看，混乱俱乐部的大部分成员只不过是在修车厂工作的修车工，只是对于他们这个小镇来说，这家修车厂的生意似乎过分兴隆了些。巴基已经从类似清洁工的职位升到全职修车工了。朗姆洛带他参与了一些武器走私类的活儿，巴基默默贡献自己在这方面的经验，事后也得到了奖赏，这所谓奖赏，也就是他们俩趁其他俱乐部成员去酒吧开庆功宴时躲到车场的柜子里像兔子似地疯狂做爱。

他们不怎么交流，作为俱乐部一把手朗姆洛很忙，他的副手罗林斯担当了巴基的师傅。罗林斯是个安静的男人，有张严峻的面孔，要是他想吓人的话，这张脸十分有效。不过巴基倒觉得他是个挺不错的师傅，对自己的评价也都很公允。偶尔他会给巴基讲讲俱乐部的历史，聊聊那些他与朗姆洛像如今的巴基一样在这家俱乐部当学徒的日子。

罗林斯检查完毕巴基修理的哈雷，对巴基说：“只要你像现在一样努力工作，很快你就能正式入会。”他的声音十分深沉。他们这会儿正在车间外头，温暖的阳光洒下。巴基点头回答：“这活儿不容易，不过你教得真的挺好。”边说边用一块抹布擦拭自己油腻的双手，细细打量自己的手艺，他的戴纳在阳光下闪烁生辉，“真是台好车。”

“她的确是，”罗林斯赞赏地说，随即他的目光阴沉下来，“那家伙来了，小心点。”罗林斯用他那深沉的声音说。

街对面，一个穿着笔挺的警官制服的高个子向他们走过来，有那么片刻巴基晃神了，觉得这警官的腰肩距离堪称黄金比例，随后他甩掉那想法，决定要表现得专业点儿，但这男人走近后，他便惊讶地合不拢嘴。

“是史蒂夫。”喔，完了。

“喔，你认识他？”罗林斯笑着问，“那就该你来应付他了，对吧？”他拍了拍巴基的背，然后抽身去忙他们身后停着的其他几辆机车。

史蒂夫在这儿搞什么鬼？

“巴基！你怎么在这儿？”史蒂夫听上去就像巴基一样惊讶，好吧，他们俩也算是心有灵犀了。两个人打量着彼此，片刻后巴基打破沉默，扔下手里的脏抹布，迎上他的老朋友。

“我在这儿工作。”巴基简要地说，露出一个微笑，“我不知道你会回来，还以为你仍在纽约呢。”

“嗯……是啊……和佩姬那事儿？我们俩吹了，所以我就想，我该……嗯……”史蒂夫挠了挠自己的后颈，英俊的脸上渐渐染上晕红。

“你就想着你该回家？好吧，欢迎回来，很抱歉你们分手了。”巴基说，脸上勉强挂出一个善意的微笑，心中却并不真的为史蒂夫而遗憾。将近两年来，史蒂夫从未给他打过电话或写过信，现在居然有胆子就这么回来？他知道他的老朋友不是特意来看他的，这让巴基心情更为恶劣。阳光直射，恰如其分地烘托了他们之间的情势。

史蒂夫似乎也注意到了巴基的情绪，他脸色古怪：“谢了，”他说，随即小声说，“还有，我很抱歉我这么久都没联系你。”

巴基明白史蒂夫是真心抱歉，但他不会就这么消气的，该死的史蒂夫、他的诚实品格以及那双湛蓝无比的眼睛！

“我没想到会在这儿遇见你，巴基。你知道在这儿工作的都是什么人吗？”

“知道，那又怎么样？”巴基无需抵赖，不过他可以陪史蒂夫装下去，罗林斯则饶有兴味地看着他。

“他们都是些惹是生非的家伙，巴基。”

“我们只是修车工，史蒂夫，你到底想怎么样？”

史蒂夫似乎对巴基的话有些吃惊，他的眼中闪过一丝痛苦：“我……我只是……”但随即他便镇定了下来，“我听说过关于这里的传闻。”

“所以你想来看看，是吧？好吧，我们只不过在修这台小美人，”巴基拍了拍他正在着手维修的戴纳，同时指了指其他的机车，“其他的什么都没有。”

“我得和经理谈谈，你明白吧？”

“朗姆洛现在不在。”

“那我会再来的。”

“随你便。”

“巴基……”史蒂夫刚开口就被打断了。

“史蒂夫，以后再说吧，我还有活要干。八点钟到酒吧来，好吗？”

史蒂夫叹了口气，不过他点了点头：“好吧，巴基。”

他们就这么完事了，巴基觉得话已经说完了，再说史蒂夫看起来也很尴尬。史蒂夫离开后罗林斯悄悄走回来：“你处理得不错，不过这家伙会是个麻烦。”

“是啊。”

“你们认识。”副手评价道，“等朗姆洛回来，咱们得和他聊聊。”

朗姆洛对巴基和这位新任警官之间的过去兴趣十足，罗林斯告诉了他修车厂发生的一切，他听得很仔细，那之后，朗姆洛让他离开好与巴基单独相处，罗林斯离开了，并不露声色地替他们关上了门。

“那之后他就离开了？没问其他的？”朗姆洛追问，轻轻摇着头，看起来似乎很感兴趣，“嗯，那倒的确不赖。”

“他想和你谈谈……”

“啊，那不成问题，你处理得挺好。”朗姆洛重复了罗林斯的评价，不过加上了更多的赞赏。

巴基点头致谢，压根止不住微笑，朗姆洛的夸赞总是让他受用。但是没错，史蒂夫仍然会是个问题。

“我们收买不了他的。”巴基说，“史蒂夫是我遇到过的最正直的人，老天，在陆军的时候，他们都叫他‘美国队长’。”

“那你可得分散他的注意力了，今天就挺管用的啊。”朗姆洛不怀好意地笑，把巴基拉近自己，“干得不错。”

“那不是——”

“别说话，乖乖接受赞美，嗯？”朗姆洛用两只手指挑起巴基的下巴，“不如来聊聊你还能帮我干点什么活儿？”

“嗯……什么活儿？”巴基呻吟，“我已经修完那辆哈雷，也扫过地了。”巴基希望朗姆洛说的是那种能让他心跳加速的活儿。

“不如你帮我干点儿活，也许跪着的那种？”

没错，就是那种活儿。

朗姆洛的办公室位于修车间最里侧，满是杂物，墙上挂着衣着暴露的女士海报，是间典型的机车党的办公室。巴基不在乎，不过他还是费心上了锁，这样就没人打扰他们了。巴基可不想要朗姆洛的哪个手下看到这一幕。一锁上门他就走回朗姆洛身边，朗姆洛坐在自己的椅子上，双腿大张，微笑中带着点儿期待，拉链已经拉开了。

巴基舔了舔嘴唇，从第一次做这件事开始他就要不够朗姆洛的阴茎，他在朗姆洛张开的双腿间跪了下来，把他坚硬的老二拉出来。

“就冲着你这张甜蜜的小嘴，我也该让你入伙。”朗姆洛呻吟着说。

“你不觉得那有点不公平吗？”巴基说着，一下就将他完全吞入，他感觉到朗姆洛的手指梳理着自己的头发，像抚摸一只宠物猫一样抚摸着他，这很好，巴基喜欢他这么做。巴基轻声呻吟，张开喉咙，这样朗姆洛如果想要深喉就可以插进去。但朗姆洛什么都没做，只是温柔地梳理着巴基的头发，这证明他的自控力有多强。通常巴基只要吸上几分钟，朗姆洛就会表现得渴求无比，眼下朗姆洛的沉默让巴基感到了压力。他加倍努力，但他还是走神了。若坐在这里的不是朗姆洛而是史蒂夫的话，如果是史蒂夫的手指插在他发丝间，轻柔地呻吟着，任巴基将他吞入再吐出，轻轻亲吻他的阴茎顶端……巴基舔着朗姆洛那根粗大老二的下端，仔细爱抚他的睾丸，然后重又把他吸进去。

“啊……感觉太好了……”朗姆洛的声音把巴基拉回现实，但那也挺好。巴基的脑袋上下摆动，节奏缓慢，他知道那能让朗姆洛发狂。朗姆洛开始在巴基唇间抽插，没多久就在几次浅浅的冲刺后射进他的喉咙，精液填满巴基的嘴。朗姆洛把老二拔出来，最后那几滴就溅到巴基下巴和右侧脸颊上。朗姆洛叹息着靠回椅子里，拇指涂抹着巴基脸上沾着的精液，将它抹上巴基的嘴唇。

朗姆洛微笑：“刚才挺不错的……真可惜你有点儿心不在焉。”

“什么？我没……”巴基想反驳，但朗姆洛让他无法开口：“没事儿，没关系，你是想着那个新警官，是吧？”

看来什么都逃不过朗姆洛的眼睛。

“可能吧？”巴基不情愿地承认，“我们之间有段过去。”

“嗯哼，”首领兴味盎然，“我们该谈谈那个，但不是现在，现在该工作了。”

工作应该是第一，巴基违心地想，心中略有些苦涩。他知道朗姆洛是混乱俱乐部的首领而自己只不过是个学徒，朗姆洛可能喜欢他， 他们搞在一起了，性爱总是很好，他们俩没有确定下来，但巴基自己没有其他男人，朗姆洛有没有搞别的男人或女人，巴基一无所知。

巴基站了起来，有点儿蹒跚：“好吧，该干活去了。”

“你看上去很快乐，巴基。”两人在一张光线暗淡的桌子边坐下后，史蒂夫就一直在喝他那杯无酒精啤酒。晚上八点他们俩在酒吧碰头，史蒂夫过于准时，而巴基则迟到了至少五分钟。

“我最后一次见到你那会儿，你可是糟糕透了。”

“是啊，谢了，史蒂夫，真客气。”巴基嘲道，把玩着自己的酒杯。史蒂夫脸红了，还算有良心，但他说的也没错，巴基当时的状态确实很糟糕，嗑止痛药成瘾，抑郁深重。他的左臂让他痛不欲生，他疏远了所有人，家人，朋友。那之后他自愿进了戒毒所，重新掌控了自己的生活，并再次在这个小镇找到了归属。

“对不起，我没帮上忙……而且和佩吉的那档子事儿让我糊涂了。”史蒂夫低头看着自己的酒瓶，巴基还没来记得问发生了什么，他就自己回答起来，“我们渐行渐远，她想回伦敦，我只想回家。现在她回英国了，我也回来了，就那么回事。”

“就那么回事，”巴基小声重复，喝了一口杯中的琥珀色液体，“你知道吗？我当时真的很需要你，但我不能说出来……所以，对不起，我和你生分了。”

“没关系，你现在好起来了，对吧？”史蒂夫微笑着问，那双美丽的湛蓝色双眼中满是希望，巴基点点头，回以一个微笑。就算他不知道未来会如何发展，能再见到史蒂夫很好。

“是的，工作不错，俱乐部其实挺不赖。”

巴基的话让史蒂夫的脸色凝重起来，“巴基，关于这个，你知道那个俱乐部的人都涉及非法活动。我不想要你参与那些，你不至于做这些事情的。”

巴基呻吟，他就知道史蒂夫会说这样的话，果不其然：“他们收买了半数的警察，另外一半睁一只眼闭一只眼。如果有人受伤怎么办，巴克，你想那样吗？”

“我不需要你的说教，史蒂夫。”巴基嘶声道，“我们能不能就像两个老朋友那样谈谈别的？”巴基一口气喝干自己的酒，不耐烦地招呼服务生再来一杯。

“巴克，我……好吧，你是对的。也许现在不该说那些，但我不会像其他人那样对这事儿置之不理的。”史蒂夫保证道，随即平静地微笑，“我只想确保你一切都好……你知道的，开心。”

“我很开心，史蒂夫，真的，”巴基向他保证，服务生给他端来他的波本，他也柔和了下来，“能再见到你真好，我一直很想你，你知道吧？”

他确实一直想着史蒂夫，史蒂夫曾是他最好的朋友，他们俩从战场回来后，史蒂夫与佩吉在一起了，而那只是加重了巴基的痛苦。史蒂夫随她去了纽约，只是偶尔才会回来看看，那感觉就好像他永远失去了史蒂夫。佩吉是个强势的女孩儿，如果巴基是异性恋或双性恋的话，她算是巴基的菜，但当她与史蒂夫在一起时，就好像整个世界就只围着他们俩转，佩吉这个，佩吉那个，总是佩吉，那让巴基浑身不自在，她似乎也只在乎史蒂夫，从来没费心认识史蒂夫的朋友们。真可惜，巴基可能会喜欢她的。史蒂夫与佩吉分手了，巴基大可为此庆幸，但为了史蒂夫他不会那么做。佩吉已经不再是他们之间的问题了，他们谈东谈西，史蒂夫的妈妈还住在这儿，巴基的父母搬回印第安纳了，只剩他的妹妹和妹夫还留在这个小镇里，他只是偶尔看望他们。尽管某些昔日情愫正缓慢浮现，但和史蒂夫聊天的感觉很棒。他们聊了好几个小时，巴基也喝了不少，他喝得熏熏然，史蒂夫还清醒着，自然提出要载他回家。他差点都拒绝史蒂夫了，随即想起史蒂夫是个警察，酒驾则铁定违法。于是巴基让史蒂夫送他回他的小房子，史蒂夫把他拉进自己的怀抱，紧紧拥抱了他，巴基无法自已，只感觉到胸口有小鹿乱撞。

这实在是好（糟糕）极了。


	3. Chapter 3

“这么说你们俩过去有一段。”朗姆洛呻吟着，更深入巴基。

“这……呃……让你爽到了还是怎么着？”巴基骑着朗姆洛，臀部持续律动的节奏，朗姆洛的双手则引导着他。他们俩在朗姆洛那间位于修车厂后角的办公室里，坐在朗姆洛的椅子上，下午他们成功与“潜行侠”帮派（另一个法外机车党团伙）达成交易，现在其他人都去酒吧庆祝了。混乱俱乐部有时会和潜行侠帮发生冲突，有些时候一致对外，因此他们之间的和平并不可靠。不过现在是庆祝的时候，朗姆洛理所当然把巴基拉回车库，这样他们就可以心无旁骛地搞了。

可他为什么要在这个时候问起史蒂夫？

“也许吧，你介意吗？”朗姆洛一笑，用力深入巴基，刻意找准角度滑过巴基的前列腺。

巴基无话可说，倒不是因为因为他其实会介意，他只不过是要高潮了。朗姆洛松开紧握着巴基屁股的右手，环住巴基的阴茎，又快又恶意地撸动起来。 随着这样的刺激，巴基快速高潮，射得朗姆洛满手都是。

“操，那可真爽。”巴基呻吟道，跌入朗姆洛怀中，咬吻他的侧颈，小心不要留下任何记号，“至于你刚才的问题，不，我不介意。”他真的不在意，想到史蒂夫操他，朗姆洛在一旁观赏指导，足够让巴基再度兴致盎然，但朗姆洛抚摸着他的屁股，暗示是时候起来了。

“不介意？”朗姆洛边问边扔掉避孕套，“你的胳膊那操蛋事儿发生之前他不是你恋人？”

“不，他是直的。”巴基叹息道，拉上自己的裤子，系好皮带。至少他以为史蒂夫是直的。他只见过史蒂夫对女孩子有兴趣。但话说回来，最近他俩重塑友情，史蒂夫对他很亲密。巴基没有立刻真正原谅他，毕竟当时他的状态那么糟糕，史蒂夫却弃他不顾，但话说回来，当时确实是巴基自己把史蒂夫推开的。

“你觉得他是直的？”朗姆洛也拉好了自己的裤子，收拾一番后总算能见人了，“我可不确定，总之现在他没给我们找太多麻烦，这挺好，你让他分心了，这点毋庸置疑。”

他确实无法反驳，每次史蒂夫来车场，朗姆洛就找个不靠谱的借口离开，让巴基应付史蒂夫，陪他聊聊天，直到史蒂夫满面笑容地离开。巴基不知道也不想知道这能持续多久，他脸色不佳，朗姆洛爱抚他的头发，递给他一件带着徽章的夹克。自从上礼拜开始巴基就正式入会了，接受了他的会员徽章，背上纹了混乱俱乐部的纹身，交叉的骷髅骨，以及会中口号：ride free or die，会中大部分成员对此欣然接受。

“咱们去加入其他人一块儿庆祝吧。”朗姆洛说，“下一轮我请客。”

潜行侠的首领一直在打量巴基，巴基和朗姆洛一走进酒吧后就注意到了。杰夫 克劳斯是个五十上下的大块头，唇上方留一丛浓密的灰白胡须，剃光头。他与朗姆洛互相致意，考虑到他们之间刚达成的交易，这很得当。谁又知道他们之间的和平能维持多久呢？很快两个帮会又会为了领地和生意而互相争斗了。眼下他们一块庆祝，但巴基不信任他们。其他人一定也不信任，但派对毕竟是派对，从没有人会放弃纵情饮酒的机会。

“嘿。”巴基身畔响起一个低沉的声音，是潜行侠的首领，他在巴基身旁的高脚椅上坐下来，递给巴基一瓶啤酒，胡须下透出一个笑容。

“你终于正式入伙了，哈？”

“一周前。”巴基诚实地回答，别无选择，只能接过那瓶啤酒。他不想拒绝这男人从而激怒他，巴基还是见习的时候，潜行侠想要介入混乱俱乐部的武器交易，他们之间有过冲突。那场对峙很短暂，更多的是言语交涉而非肢体冲突，总之混乱俱乐部最终赢了。

“挺快的嘛，你加入他们才多久？也就几个月吧？”

“差不多一年了，”巴基说，眨了眨眼，“也许我就是那么厉害呢？”

克劳斯露出一个嘲笑，向巴基靠近了一些：“也许你是靠的那张甜嘴呢？”他逼近巴基，巴基忍住没有战栗，这男人只是单纯地嘲弄自己呢，还是在挑逗他？不管怎样都让巴基觉得恶心。

“才不是，他就是那么厉害。”朗姆洛从他们身后发声，两个人回头看，混乱俱乐部的首领朗姆洛站在那儿望着他们。朗姆洛冷笑，随即伸手轻拍巴基的肩膀。

“嘿，只不过想向你的男孩儿道喜罢了。瞧？”克劳斯手里的酒瓶轻轻碰了碰巴基的，露出一个微笑，“毕竟我们现在是朋友了嘛。”他说，兴致盎然地站起身来，再次举起酒瓶，冲着朗姆洛作出一个敬酒的姿势。那之后他总算放过了巴基，朝他自己的手下走去。巴基长出一口气，转向了朗姆洛，“我不信任他。”他悄声对朗姆洛说，喝下一口啤酒以冲淡刚才的不愉快。

“我明白，我也不信任他。不过目前来看，我们得尽可能利用这段休战。”朗姆洛说，坐到克劳斯离开前坐过的位子上，“他在笑话你。”他说，似乎对巴基遭人耻笑而不满。

“我不在乎的。”巴基说，但内心深处他确实有些生气。

“我可不是因为你那张嘴才让你入伙的，”朗姆洛摇头说，灌下手中的啤酒，马上又叫了一瓶，“你不是我的男孩。”他似乎更像是在自言自语，但这并不能让巴基好过，当然了巴基是个独立的男人，他不属于任何人，让巴基郁闷的是朗姆洛在否认他们俩之间有点什么。他们从没好好接吻过，只是抓住各种机会搞到一起而已，但朗姆洛总会通过一些小动作来显示他的情意，比如保护巴基免受潜行侠首领那种人的羞辱，又或是在一次特别强烈的高潮时搂住他、爱抚他的头发。也许是巴基会错情，也许他只不过是朗姆洛的炮友，每当朗姆洛眼含骄傲地望着巴基时，巴基心头总会有小鹿乱撞，否则的话和他当炮友倒是不坏。他啜下一口啤酒，饮去自己混乱的感觉，“我要提前离开，史蒂维想去我那儿。”他终于说，没提史蒂夫至少要到九点后才会去他家，现在才七点。

“史蒂维，哈，”朗姆洛这是着恼了吗？早先他边操巴基边问起史蒂夫、几乎让巴基以为他也对史蒂夫有兴趣，那会儿他可没有半点恼意。“那你可不想让我们的好警官久等了，对吧？”

巴基喝完啤酒才离开，他向朗姆洛和朋友们说了再见，走出酒吧，夜游神的首领就连和自己手下说悄悄话时都始终盯着他。

“你和朗姆洛之间是怎么回事啊？”史蒂夫和巴基坐在巴基那张凸凹不平却很舒适的沙发上，史蒂夫开口问。他带来了半打啤酒，经过今天一天的辛劳，巴基很需要酒精。

“呃，我也不知道。”巴基不想提起这个，尤其不想对史蒂夫说。他只想尽快喝醉，他知道他对自己的老大有感情，但他与史蒂夫之间也很复杂，他喜欢史蒂夫陪在他身边，喜欢迷失在史蒂夫那双蓝眼睛里。这些天来尽管史蒂夫还是会唠叨关于混乱俱乐部的事儿，但他们的友谊却比从前更巩固。巴基不想用他们的友情冒险，但有些时候他的渴望却是那么地清晰。一切都好像回到了过去，他们俩是好朋友，巴基暗暗觊觎着史蒂夫，一面努力克制自己的感情。也许他在上战场、在史蒂夫遇上佩吉之前就爱着他了。也许他一直爱着史蒂夫，他只是暂时放下这份感情，进了戒毒所，然后他遇到了朗姆洛，把所有的一切弄得更加一团糟。

“每次我看到你，你们俩总是在一块儿，我还挺高兴今天你能只陪我。”史蒂夫笑着说，声音听起来有点儿言不由衷。

“史蒂夫，你总是到修车厂来，当然会看见我们俩在一起。”巴基解释道，抓起了一瓶伏特加，他买了这玩意就是准备与史蒂夫一醉方休。但史蒂夫婉拒了伏特加，一直在喝啤酒。

“是啊，但是……”史蒂夫刚要开口就被巴基打断了：“史蒂夫，我和朗姆洛搞到一起了，但我们俩之间什么都不算，”巴基说，苦着脸喝干杯中的酒。酒精一路灼入喉咙，他的脸有点儿发麻，“他是我的老大，是个挺不错的首领，我的意思是，他是最好的，他照顾自己的手下，对生意很在行，我不介意那些非法的活儿，我没提到非法，对吧？我说了吗？呃……”

史蒂夫竟敢嘲笑巴基的语无伦次，他轻拍巴基的背，他们俩已经达成协议，不讨论俱乐部成员在修车厂外的做的事儿和他们那些骑行，巴基想知道史蒂夫是否想知道自己都做了些什么。当他提到朗姆洛时，史蒂夫的目光变得深沉了一些。

“看上去你们俩之间可挺认真的。”

巴基嗤之一笑：“真好笑，他说起咱们俩时也这么说来着。”

“他这么说了？”史蒂夫听起来很吃惊，巴基点了点头。史蒂夫说：“也没错，你是我最好的朋友，不管过去发生过什么，我很在乎你。”

“我也很在乎你。史蒂维，我真的……真的很想你，你知道吗？”巴基叹息，肩头靠上史蒂夫，他们俩一起沉入沙发，他很享受史蒂夫的温暖。重新拥有史蒂夫太棒了，他允许自己闭上眼睛，稍微享受这一刻。

“我也很想你，巴克。”史蒂夫听起来很遥远，但随即他就伸手拢住巴基的腰，把他拖向自己温暖的身体，“我到现在都后悔这么久没有给你写信、打电话。”

“没关系，你现在在这里了。”巴基轻声说，声音含糊，他是真的很醉了，但没关系，史蒂夫在这儿呢，他觉得很温暖，史蒂夫的手指滑入他发间，轻柔地按摩着他的头皮，让他呻吟出声。巴基轻轻偏过头，他们亲吻了，那感觉恰到好处。只是嘴唇轻轻碰触，他们俩都笑了，巴基胸口又开始小鹿乱撞，就像朗姆洛夸奖他、告诉他干得漂亮、畅快做爱后抚摸他的头发时那样。

史蒂夫任自己的指尖轻抚过巴基的脸颊，感受着他的热度：“你真的醉了，”他说，亲了巴基的额头，“上床吧。”

“你也来吗？”巴基难以自已地微笑起来，史蒂夫什么也没说，但他微笑着站起来，把巴基拉出沙发。他把巴基带进了卧室，然后便要离开：“我要回家了，咱们明天再谈，好吗？早餐在那家餐厅，就好像过去一样？”

“好。”巴基打了个哈欠，得到了又一个吻，这一次史蒂夫吻了他的脸颊，然后巴基摔进床里，还穿着衣服，他的整个世界都在旋转，他听到史蒂夫说再见的声音，仿佛从很远的地方传来，门关上，他陷入了美好的黑暗。

这是巴基今晚第三次从梦中醒来，他去上了个厕所，拿了一杯水，他打量着微波炉上的时间，凌晨四点。巴基叹了口气，边喝水边想着他那个滑稽的梦，最后一个梦里，他与史蒂夫和朗姆洛在一起，史蒂夫从后面深入他的肉穴，巴基饥渴地吸着朗姆洛的老二。他大汗淋漓地醒来，希望梦境成真。巴基揉着自己疼痛不已的额头，头痛缓解了他的性欲，不过做做梦总可以吧？他真的很想要史蒂夫和朗姆洛都在他床上，为什么不呢，但与此同时那也太复杂了，巴基很感谢史蒂夫没有趁自己醉酒而占便宜。他们之间的吻很甜蜜，但谁又知道史蒂夫其实是怎么打算的？他对巴基那样温柔关爱。摩托车的声音将巴基拉出了绮梦，他走到厨房窗边向外张望，但外面空空荡荡，只有街头昏暗的路灯。巴基穿上拖鞋，打算出去抽根烟，外面很暖和，睡裤应该足够了。他在台阶上坐下，点上烟，然后他听到了脚步声。

“谁在那儿？”巴基对着夜色大喊，没有得到回答。他这会儿仍然有些神志不清，决定无视声音的来源，也许只是邻居出来遛狗呢。正当他打算猛吸一口烟时，他听到一声粗重响亮的声音，伴随着头顶炸裂般的疼痛，燃烧着的烟头坠下台阶，他的世界陷入了无梦的黑暗。


	4. Chapter 4

起初史蒂夫并没有因为巴基的迟到而惊慌，巴基总是迟到。他点了早餐，边喝咖啡边等巴基，将近三十分钟后他给巴基的手机发了一条信息，没有回复，那条信息也没有被读取。

“你在搞什么啊，巴基？”史蒂夫自言自语，又检查了一次自己的手机，试图保持镇定。昨天晚上巴基喝得很醉，但他不会一条短信都没有就这样放史蒂夫鸽子。最近史蒂夫对他们俩之间的关系感觉很好，他们是接吻了，但那感觉是如此自然，如此合适。史蒂夫花了很长时间才明白从前巴基一直在关注他，史蒂夫那时候一心扑在佩吉身上，但就连她都注意到了巴基对史蒂夫的感情也许并不只是单纯的友谊。她总是抱怨史蒂夫和巴基共处的时间比与她共处的都多，但那时候史蒂夫却只是认为巴基是他最好的朋友，他当然会与巴基腻在一块儿，想要帮助巴基走出困境。佩吉拒绝加入他们，她说她可不想当电灯泡。那时候史蒂夫并没有理解，但现在他明白了。巴基一直爱着他吗？巴基还爱着他吗？等巴基来了他可是有很多话想和巴基说的，但史蒂夫连巴基的影子都没等到，去电也直接转入语音信箱。史蒂夫郁闷地想也许巴基正暗自生气并决定不理睬自己，也许他现在和朗姆洛在一起？但巴基不会就这么无视他，他至少会给史蒂夫发条短信的。

史蒂夫等了将近一个小时，他付了咖啡钱，决定走去巴基家看看。路上他想着昨夜的那个吻，心中充满温馨。史蒂夫没喝醉，所以他不能怪啤酒，自从和佩吉分手后，巴基是他第一个吻过的人。如果诚实面对内心的话，史蒂夫其实早就想吻巴基了。也许他只是不愿因会错意而失去他们的友情，也许他只是需要时间来想明白他没有那么直。如果他仔细想过的话，他可以想出很多答案，但那都无所谓了，过去已经过去，巴基重新回到了他的生活中，史蒂夫并不后悔吻了他。巴基和朗姆洛有染，史蒂夫不知道朗姆洛如何融入他们之间，但他们可以谈这件事。他看过朗姆洛的档案，内容不多，只是一些寻常的蓄意破坏、酒吧斗殴之类，也许混乱俱乐部的人收买了警察篡改朗姆洛的档案，但史蒂夫对此无能为力。他看着朗姆洛的档案照，这个男人确实很英俊，史蒂夫很快就开始想象朗姆洛与巴基在一起的场景。甚至现在他也在想象那些画面，不过他忍住了绮思，继续寻找巴基。

巴基家的门没锁，史蒂夫心里立刻警铃大作，台阶下有一根烧过的烟头，这不符合巴基的作风，巴基抽完烟后不会乱扔烟头的。史蒂夫小心地进了屋子，巴基不在，厨房里，卧室里，到处都没有巴基的影子。巴基消失了，一股战栗顺着史蒂夫的脊背传下。

“你在这儿干什么？”一个低哑的声音从身后响起，史蒂夫一惊，朗姆洛站在走廊里，看着史蒂夫的目光中带着几分不满和几分担忧。

“我在找巴基，我们今早有约会，但他爽约了，也不接电话。这儿的门没锁。”史蒂夫匆匆解释道，朗姆洛皱起了眉毛走近，他的确很英俊，但现在不是花痴的时候，朗姆洛不满道：“约会？”

“在餐厅吃早饭。”史蒂夫非常想让自己听上去没那么可疑，但朗姆洛的眉毛皱得更紧了：“他早该给我打电话了，他的活儿还没干完呢。”朗姆洛说，随即他的电话响了。朗姆洛愤愤接起电话倾听，史蒂夫竖起耳朵想要听明白对方在说什么，但实在听不到。朗姆洛的脸色更为阴沉，“好吧，行，我知道了。不，我回去之前你什么都不准做。是的，杰克，好，我会处理这事儿的，听着，不，你给我听好了！你什么都不准做，明白吗？”他新生的胡茬下有一些红色斑点，他看起来想要把手机扔到地上，但他只是挂了电话，咒骂起来。

“怎么了，和巴基有关，对吧？”史蒂夫猜道，朗姆洛恼怒地看了他一眼，“潜行帮，”他说，把手机塞回口袋，“他们抓了巴基，不知道他们要干嘛，但你不能插手！”

“没门，”史蒂夫回答，“事关巴基，我不会袖手旁观的！”

朗姆洛打量了他一会儿，史蒂夫能感觉到自己的额头见汗，但他仍瞪着朗姆洛不肯退缩，他站直身体好显得更为高大，朗姆洛无动于衷，史蒂夫能看出来，但朗姆洛最终叹了口气并点了头，“也许你能帮上忙。”他终于不情愿地说，“但你不能牵扯上其他警察。”

“我可没法保证。”

朗姆洛开着他的SUV载着史蒂夫前往混乱的总部，路上史蒂夫问：“你和巴基之间是怎么回事？”

朗姆洛眉毛紧皱，摇头嘲弄道：“你现在想问这个？说真的？”

史蒂夫说，“显然潜行帮的人对巴基足够有兴趣，甚至不惜绑架他，我想知道你和这个有没有关系。”

朗姆洛简略地和他说过两个机车帮派之间的争斗，并提到了先前巴基和潜行帮老大的会面。

朗姆洛回避了这个问题，“呃，我哪儿知道啊，”他说，边侧目打量史蒂夫，史蒂夫本来也没指望朗姆洛回答，但朗姆洛不情愿地开口了，他的眼睛仍盯着前方的道路，叹息着开始说，“也许克劳斯注意到了那孩子对我来说意味着什么，别评判我。”他警告道，史蒂夫默然无声，朗姆洛沉默片刻再次开口，“那不是真的，他是个好孩子，仅此而已。他很会修车，他是我们的一份子，真是个好孩子，大家都喜欢他。”朗姆洛笑了，又说，“不过他确实有一张甜蜜的嘴巴。”

史蒂夫听得很仔细，随即他摇了摇头，“我认为你在说谎，朗姆洛，”他果断地说，“我觉得你很关心巴基。”他注意朗姆洛有些慌神，很快地补充道，“我是说，你们俩确实有一腿，如果你们之间有什么感情的话，那就足够让克劳斯绑架巴基了。他想要伤害你。”

朗姆洛加速，他嘲弄道：“好吧，也许你是对的，克劳斯就是那么蠢，我们现在要做什么呢？”

“我们要救出巴基。”

说来容易做来难。他们不能就这么闯进潜行帮的总部，那会造成伤亡的。不过也许他们能暂时听从潜行帮老大的吩咐。朗姆洛和史蒂夫赶到混乱俱乐部时，成员们正乱成一片，吵着要让潜行帮见血，但朗姆洛很快就控制住了局面。史蒂夫惊异于这些人竟如此听朗姆洛的话、遵循他的指示，要是他们能把精力投入到合法的项目里就好了。混乱俱乐部的成员们怀疑地打量着史蒂夫，但会议表决很明显，他们会暂时合作。开会时，他们给史蒂夫看了潜行帮留给朗姆洛的纸条，上头的内容朗姆洛都已经告诉他了：潜行帮抓了巴基，要朗姆洛用和爱尔兰共和军组织的武器交易和很大一块混乱俱乐部的领地来交换。史蒂夫认为这是十足的仇恨与挑衅，他控制住自己别把那张纸条搓成一团。

“我们会把他救回来的。”朗姆洛在史蒂夫背后说，“别干蠢事儿。”

“我怎么能做到？”史蒂夫回答，把那张纸条放回桌上，他读不下去了，“你明白的，警察必须干涉。我们这说的可是巴基，我不会让他因为你们这些愚蠢的争斗而受伤害的。”

“嘿！”朗姆洛怒吼，但很快镇定下来，稍温和了些，“他加入时就知道自己在干什么了，他是个聪明的孩子，也是我们的一份子。没人敢伤害我们的人并且不付出任何代价。克劳斯不会蠢到伤害他，对克劳斯来说这只不过是一局游戏，所以冷静点。”

“我怎么冷静得下来？你要是错了怎么办？要是——”

“我们有个计划，好吗？”朗姆洛打断了史蒂夫的长篇大论，举起双手安抚他，“杰克会去见他们的，信不信由你，那家伙很会拖延时间，足够让我们去把巴基从他们的据点里救出来。”

史蒂夫见过罗林斯，那位朗姆洛的副手看起来不像是能滔滔不绝的样子，但如果朗姆洛想要派他出马，那么史蒂夫就必须信任他，“他们把巴基藏到哪儿了？”

朗姆洛露出一个无情的笑容，“我们刚得到了消息，你可不会高兴的。”

潜行帮地盘上有一家妓院，朗姆洛说这家妓院是由潜行帮的一个同伙管理的。混乱俱乐部说这家妓院里有个女孩儿传来情报，潜行帮把巴基带到了那里。朗姆洛告诉了史蒂夫这些，史蒂夫对于巴基被关押的场所很是生气，但也许这是个好兆头，史蒂夫希望这意味着他们并不真想要伤害巴基。史蒂夫与朗姆洛和其他一些混乱俱乐部的成员驶往那家妓院，史蒂夫开着自己的车，朗姆洛和其他成员骑他们的摩托。他们开了大概一个小时，史蒂夫想东想西，但他的思绪最终总会回到巴基身上。他们对巴基做了什么？他一定孤单一人且很害怕。他们最好别碰他。

“我们到了。”朗姆洛在引擎轰鸣声中大喊，史蒂夫把车停在那栋建筑前。他和朗姆洛都没想象到眼前的场景，他们俩都笑了。朗姆洛摇了摇头，摸出一包烟随意点燃，“见鬼了，我的男孩就是那么厉害。”


	5. Chapter 5

巴基缓缓在黑暗中醒来，他的脑袋和左手臂都很疼。他想要移动身体，但发现他的胳膊和腿都动不了，他躺在软软的东西上面，是张床。微弱的光线透过帘子照进来，他的手足都被绑在床头，四肢大张。巴基费劲儿想弄明白自己是怎么被带到这儿来的，他记得有人重重敲了他的脑袋，他一直昏昏沉沉的。他想到了最坏的局面，冷汗直流，随即意识到他的睡裤还好好穿在身上，除了脑袋和手臂外没有其他不适，于是又镇静了下来。他觉得还行，但到底发生了什么啊？

一阵轻柔的敲门声将巴基拉出混乱的思绪，一个就像朗姆洛办公室海报中那些女郎一样衣着暴露的女人走进了房间。她点亮灯，巴基因突来的光线而闭上了眼睛。

“嘿，”她轻声说，带来了一个餐盘。她是个小个子女人，卷发在灯光下显得有点儿红，她看起来很年轻，巴基猜她大概二十出头。她的右脸上带着淤青，她问：“你还好吗？”

“当然，”巴基嘀咕，抖了抖四肢上的束缚，“我正飘飘欲仙呢，你没看到吗？”

“看起来没错，蜜糖。”她笑着把手里的餐盘摆到床头柜上，里头有一瓶水，一个带着吸管的杯子，“他们都是混蛋，该死的潜行帮。这两个月他们都干了三回了。”

“这是他们的爱好怎么着？”巴基呻吟，放弃了拉扯绳子。

“不是，他们通常就这么绑架手下的妓女，他们接手、把人带到这儿来，我们也无能为力。我们又没办法报警。操，以前我还挺喜欢这工作的，我曾经是个高级应招呢。”她摇了摇头，“我不该离开色情片行业的。”

“好吧，但他们想对我干嘛？”这女孩儿看起来想要倾诉身世，但巴基有自己的问题要应付。

“喔，我不知道，”她说，“他们又不告诉我什么，不过你是混乱俱乐部的……”她一定是注意到了巴基的纹身，“我想他们可能要除掉混乱的人，顺便打击你们老大吧。你想喝点儿什么吗？”她快速转换了话题，巴基几乎想笑出声：“你能剪断这些绳子吗？我的胳膊他妈快疼死了。”

红头发看了看他，好像他是个傻瓜似的，“我不是什么科学家，甜心，但就连我也明白那么做我会后悔的。”

“来嘛，”巴基鼓励道，“外面有很多潜行帮的家伙，是吧？他们肯定会来救你的，再说了，我又不会对你做什么，我只是想活动一下胳膊。”巴基冲自己的左手臂扭头，她顺着他的视线望去，看到了那条手臂上的累累伤痕，她看起来有点儿不确定该怎么办，转头看了一眼门：“说实话，外头的人不是很多，都是我们这些妓女而已。”她坦诚，然后叹了口气。

“他们也是这么把你绑架来的？”巴基小声问。

“是啊，我们中大部分都是。他们把我们钓上钩，然后嘛……你懂的。有时候他们用这个地方来关押其他帮会的对手。”

“过几天会发生什么？”巴基试着问，不过他也能想象这故事会如何收场。

她耸耸肩，苦着脸，这可不妙：“你还挺可爱的，也许他们会留着你呢。”

“不，我的人会把我救出去的。”巴基很肯定，混乱俱乐部都是一家人，朗姆洛不会把他扔在这儿不管的，是吧？再说史蒂夫也会找到他。他会安全无恙的。

“你确定？”她说，“为什么？是因为克洛斯说的？你对朗姆洛很特别？”

巴基笑了：“也许吧，我不知道那是不是真的，不过我乐意相信。”但朗姆洛一直在否认。

“我也有过这么个人，你知道吗？他可真是个甜心，我替史黛西拍色情片的时候他负责摄像，史黛西是个真正的导演。”她轻笑着说，很快笑意转为哀伤，“后来他离开了，有了个真正的女朋友，史黛西也破产了，我开始在猫咪小姐那儿给索拉萨干活儿，然后就是潜行帮了。”她小心地摸了摸脸上的淤伤，又开始愁眉苦脸。

“一群混蛋，”巴基咒骂，他们俩都露出一个互相怜悯的微笑，“听着，我有个朋友是警察，也许他能帮忙，或者朗姆洛。”

“你这是垂死挣扎了，甜心，而且珍妮两个小时前就在绑着你的这张床上被操过。”

“恶……”

她轻笑起来，“就一个混帮派的人来说，你可真甜。对了，我叫汉娜。”

“汉娜，我叫巴基。你能让我活动一下胳膊吗？真他妈疼死了啊。”巴基试着摇晃他绑着的手腕但却做不到，只能摆摆手指。汉娜看了一眼他的胳膊，随即瞪大了双眼：“哇，你这是怎么搞的啊？”她纤细的手指缓缓伸向绑着巴基左腕的绳子。

“战场，一颗土炸弹在我附近爆炸了，那场面可不怎么好看。你的伤又是怎么回事？”

“该死的克劳斯，我没给他赚够钱，他从来都不满足，我回嘴了。”

“那混蛋，我知道他不是什么好人，但竟然到这个地步？”巴基摇头怒道，他们甚至不在乎这些姑娘看起来如何，只在乎能控制她们，潜行帮对待这些姑娘的方式让巴基恶心。

“放了你我不会后悔的，是吧？”汉娜不确定地看着他，谨慎地问。

“我什么都不会做的，我保证。”巴基笑了，笑容因手臂的疼痛而有些歪曲。

“该死啊，你那双蓝眼睛和那张嘴，你能让我干任何事儿……或是什么都别干。”她小声咒骂，松开了绳结，向后跳了几步。

“才不呢，你只是个心肠好的甜美姑娘。”巴基晃了晃发麻的手腕，解开了右边的绳子和脚上的束缚，叹息着坐了起来，“好吧，汉娜，今天这儿有多少潜行帮的人？”

结果大部分潜行帮的人都在外头鬼混，说不定到处飙车，这屋子里只有三个人，不过汉娜将她所知道的关于这三人的事儿据实相告，其中一个人位分很高，是个打手，在巴基看来是个真正的战士，巴基猜其他人一定跟着他们的老大，他希望朗姆洛和史蒂夫不会蠢到直接冲进来。现在已经是晚上了，巴基饿得厉害，他们给了他一点儿水，汉娜让他用了洗手间，仅此而已。他知道现在朗姆洛和史蒂夫一定在找他，他没去干活，也没去赴史蒂夫的约会。汉娜离开为今晚做准备，另一个女孩儿走了进来，她叫杰西，她没怎么提到看守巴基的人，倒是也问了巴基的胳膊，说了点儿自己的事儿。杰西是潜行帮某个成员的女朋友，后来她发现那家伙家里有老婆还有其他的女友，她为捍卫自己而吵闹，结果被打伤了肋骨，沦落到了这里，穿上了她现在穿着的演出服。杰西走前给巴基留了一张纸条，巴基立刻读起来：“一个在门外看着，另外两个在主卧。我们会拖延他们，你逃，混乱的人知道。”

巴基才不会把女孩儿们扔下不管呢。这儿只有三个人，他能对付他们，他会让这些混蛋得到教训的，他很好奇凭什么这些混蛋觉得三个人就能看住自己和这些姑娘？杰西走时没锁门，门边有一个人，巴基听到杰西和那个人聊了一会儿，分他的神，巴基尽可能安静地走到门边，嵌开门，他看不到他们，但能听到他们在门左侧。

“来嘛，汉克，就一发？”巴基听到杰西对那个潜行帮的人撒娇，把他拖住，“没人会注意到的。”

“干你的活儿，然后滚下去。”男人粗声说，巴基咬紧牙关，不想再听下去，但时机还没到。那个叫汉克的潜行帮成员把杰西推开，“嘿！你没锁门！”他在她身后大声喊，跑到门边，巴基就在这时候把门甩开，用全身的分量撞到他脸上。汉克踉跄后退，巴基紧跟而上，狠揍他的下巴，汉克倒了下去，杰西惊恐地看着他：“你干了什么？”她嘶声叫。

“我不能再等下去了，也不能看他那样对待你们而坐视不管。”巴基抓住昏迷的男人的双手，杰西跑过去帮他抬汉克的腿。

“你觉得他们——这家伙真沉——他们会注意到什么吗？”巴基问，他们把汉克拖进了那个小房间。

“我觉得他们要是听到了的话早已经上来了。”杰西叹息着锁上门，把汉克关了起来，“客人来之前汉娜和其他姑娘们会勾住他们的。我带你去后门，你回自己人那儿去吧。” 

“不行，”巴基摇头说，他已经决定了，搞定了一个，他能搞定另外两个，“我们能干掉他们的，我会给我的朋友打电话，他是个警官，他能让这里歇业，我们会把你们救出去的。”

杰西双眼大张，含泪看着他，巴基觉得她看起来很害怕，但也下定了决心。

“只剩两个了，”巴基指出，安抚地笑，“他们在这儿藏了武器吗？”

杰西摇头：“我不知道。”

“那我们只好随意发挥了，”巴基环顾四周，在汉克之前站岗的地方找到了一根棒球棍，这跟棒球棍看起来很老旧，不过他觉得够使了。他抓起棒球棍感受了一下分量，点了点头，认为它够结实，他看向杰西，轻声问：“你准备好了吗？”

杰西热切地点了点头，她看起来一直在等待这个机会，巴基把棒球棍递给她，“用全力打。”他向她示范该如何打，忽然听到身后楼梯上传上来一阵杂乱的脚步声。巴基伏低身体准备攻击：“他们来了。”杰西却冲上去，一个潜行帮的家伙一上来，杰西就尖叫着一棒子砸上他的脑袋，力道之大，就连旁观的巴基都颤抖了一下。那家伙摇晃着向后倒，砸向他的同伙，一场好戏就此上演了。

到最后，巴基几乎什么都没干，他帮着女孩儿们痛揍了那两个潜行帮的家伙，然后把他们紧紧绑住，让他们无法挣脱，再用他们自己的头巾塞住他们的嘴巴，把他们丢出大门、推向人行道，姑娘们不时狠狠踢打他们的肋骨。这会儿要是还有客人来的话，看到这场景肯定也会吓跑的。妓院里开起了派对，汉娜认为这是个庆祝的好机会，放起了音乐，杰西分发酒水，好样的姑娘们，巴基想，她们需要放送放松。他搜索了一番，找到了一个电话，打给罗林斯，告诉他自己的位置并报了平安。通话不上三十秒，他听到对方长出一口气，听起来如释重负。然后他坐下来抽着烟，在人行路边和汉娜喝起了啤酒，看那两个堵着嘴的潜行帮成员挣扎来去。两人在夜色下偷笑，谁知道警察什么时候会上门呢。

“现在你自由了，想做什么呢？”巴基问汉娜，一边喝着啤酒。汉娜耸耸肩：“回猫咪小姐那儿去？我不知道他们会不会再要我，也不知道我想不想回去。索拉萨可没费力气找过我。”

巴基对猫咪小姐的应招服务一无所知，但汉娜之前说过的话让他有了个主意：“你说你在猫咪小姐那儿干活之前拍过色情片？你还愿意继续拍吗？要我说的话比这些都还安全点。”

“嗯，我愿意，”她说，“可是我们的导演史黛西没有足够的钱，我们不得不关门。我以前主要做女同类的，你看过‘姐妹会’吗？”她笑着问，巴基回以微笑，“朗姆洛的办公室里挂着你们的海报。”汉娜脸上有淤青，他一开始没认出她，但他对裸体女人也不感兴趣，总归是不会认出来的。汉娜笑着举起了手里的啤酒：“那些好日子啊。”她说着，喝了口啤酒，巴基却动起了脑筋：“是合法的对吧？”他谨慎地问，汉娜又点了点头：“史黛西已经搞定了法律方面的事儿了，她就是缺钱而已。我以前想要是我能在猫咪小姐那儿挣够钱，也许我们能重新开张。”

她滔滔不绝地讲起了史黛西和他们拍过的色情片，巴基没怎么认真听，他有了个主意，不过首先他得和朗姆洛商量。说起朗姆洛，朗姆洛就显身了，他听到轰鸣的机车声，一辆SUV来了，正是朗姆洛，混乱俱乐部，还有史蒂夫。他们停了车，轮胎压扎，朗姆洛和史蒂夫微笑着看着地上绑着的那两个潜行帮的家伙，再看看巴基和汉娜。朗姆洛点燃了一根烟，巴基听到他又满怀欣赏和爱慕地说：“见鬼了，我的男孩就是那么厉害。”

巴基的心脏砰砰乱跳，他露出一个大大的微笑：“可不是嘛，”他把啤酒和烟放到一边，分分秒扑进朗姆洛大张的怀抱，他们站了一会儿，巴基嗅闻着朗姆洛夹克上皮革和香烟混合的气味。朗姆洛慢慢松开他，另一双手臂搂住了他：“老天啊，巴基，我好担心你。”史蒂夫说，紧紧将巴基箍在自己胸前，巴基笑了，他松了口气，史蒂夫也感觉很好。巴基吻了吻史蒂夫的前额，其他的混乱成员也上来拥抱他，拍他的背，确认他是否真的完好。

直到所有人都放开他、容他透口气后，巴基才问，“我们该怎么处理他们啊？”

“这些姑娘还是这些混蛋？”朗姆洛看着他问道，巴基回答：“都有。”

史蒂夫从他的手机上抬起头插话：“我们得先送你回家。我已经让警局来人把这里关掉了，我们会照顾这些女孩儿的，好吗？”他若有所期地看着朗姆洛，朗姆洛点头同意：“我送你回去。”他对巴基说，“除非你想和你的警官一起走。”

“没事儿。”史蒂夫和巴基异口同声，他们看了彼此一眼，然后笑出了声。

“不，真的没事儿，”巴基重复，“朗姆洛送我回家。”

汉娜对他道别，她紧跟着史蒂夫，巴基则同朗姆洛走向他的哈雷。

“我看你压根不需要我，对吧？”朗姆洛说，仍十分惊奇地摇着头。

“我不需要你来救我，不过——”巴基没说完，朗姆洛先用一个吻让他闭上了嘴。他们之间第一个真正的吻，激情之下，与之前搞在一起时那些彼此咬吸迥然不同。这个吻很不一样，巴基从未在布洛克这儿期待过如此多的温柔。

“我爱你，”一吻终了，巴基忍不住说，“你知道的，对吧？”他说出来了，他觉得很紧张，真可笑，他都被绑架了一整天了，现在才紧张。

“我知道，巴基，我知道。”巴基还没来得及回答，朗姆洛就又用亲吻让巴基闭上了嘴，身后的混乱俱乐部成员们开始欢呼狼叫吹口哨，太阳已经下山了，所以他们没法浪漫地驶入夕阳，但也足够好了，朗姆洛载着他们俩驶向巴基的家，下车后，巴基脑海里又浮现出一个问题：“还有史蒂夫。”他说，不知道该如何措辞，他爱着自己的朋友，过去的感情，新生的感情，但朗姆洛也占据着他的心。

“我们以后再说这个，”朗姆洛让他息声，带巴基走上楼梯，“要我留一会儿吗？”

巴基考虑了片刻，这会是朗姆洛第一次在他家停留，而不只是一次快速性爱，“好啊，那挺好，”他说，检查了一下大门，上了锁，感谢史蒂夫。他快速进了厨房，给自己倒了杯水，也给了朗姆洛一杯，但朗姆洛没要。

“布洛克，”巴基说，“我能叫你布洛克吗？”

“当然可以了，巴基。”

巴基因朗姆洛……不，布洛克的回答而微笑，他们认识了对方那么久，彼此称呼名字感觉如此亲密。

“好吧，”巴基说，仍为眼前的形式而头昏脑涨，“你能留下来吗，我是说，和我过夜。”他喝着水，小心地问，刻意没有去看布洛克。但随即他又望向对方，他看到他偏头思考：“如果你想的话，我可以。”布洛克终于说，就是那么简单。

这个晚上他们没有搞在一起或是做爱，他们只是睡在巴基的床上，布洛克抱着他，吻着他，在他耳边甜蜜地闲话，直到巴基在爱人怀抱中陷入沉睡。


	6. Chapter 6

第二天早上，巴基不是独自醒来的，布洛克也在，躺在他身边，已经醒了。巴基靠近他，送上一个吻，布洛克没有抱怨清晨口气，而是回吻了他。只是一个短暂的吻，然后布洛克起了床，还问巴基要不要咖啡。

“好啊。”巴基说，布洛克就进了厨房。巴基躺回枕头里看着天花板，美梦成真，他回家了，布洛克陪着他，他在心里叫他布洛克，而不是朗姆洛或者老大，这感觉很陌生，又很棒，就和史蒂夫吻他时一样好。 

咖啡香气充满房间，布洛克端着两个马克杯走进来，递给巴基一杯，随即在床边坐下。

“你觉得还好吗？”他问，伸手抚摸巴基的头发。

“嗯，”巴基回答，深吸着新鲜滚烫的咖啡香气，“在想你和史蒂夫呢。”

“啊，”布洛克对着自己的马克杯闷声说，“你喜欢他，是吧？”

不愧是他的老大，一针见血，这正是巴基爱他的理由之一。

“是的”，巴基坦承，“非常喜欢。”

“你知道我不介意的。”布洛克说，小心啜着咖啡，巴基也喝了一口，挺不错，就是太浓了，但巴基知道布洛克就喜欢这样的咖啡。

“可不，你肯定挺乐意观赏，是吧？”巴基轻笑，并没指望一个坦率的回答，但布洛克却直直盯着他说，“我当然乐意观赏了，”他笑着说，“但你得先和他谈谈。”

“是的，我会的，他可能会介意呢。”巴基至少想到了这点。

“你之前还以为他是直男，发生了什么？”

“嗯，我们接吻了。”巴基皱眉，试图跟上布洛克的思路，

“和他谈谈，他也许会让你惊喜的。”布洛克又喝了一口咖啡，然后把马克杯放到床头柜上。

“你也让我惊喜。”巴基说，他在潜行帮老大面前否认巴基是他的男孩儿，亲热时也不吻他，让巴基以为他不怎么在乎自己。

“没错，我喜欢保持隐私，我不必把我的感受告诉所有人。”布洛克说的也有理，巴基低头看着自己的咖啡，有点不好意思了。

“再说也许我好好考虑过了，虽然我的确是花了点儿时间。”布洛克坦言，巴基抬眼看他，脸上带着一个可怜兮兮的微笑：“克劳斯看透你了。”

“没，他只是个蠢货。”布洛克硬撑着说，伸手去抱巴基，巴基立刻放下马克杯钻入他的怀抱，接受他无声的道歉，他早知道和游走法律之外的机车帮打交道的规矩了，也许他能免于被绑架，但有些坏事迟早会发生。

“但我确实在乎你，我甚至愿意分享你，你懂吗？”布洛克的话让巴基惊讶地抬起头，他可没想到布洛克是那种会嫉妒的类型，尤其考虑到他们搞的时候说过的关于史蒂夫的话，这意义重大，“你肯？”巴基问，因布洛克终于坦诚感情而惊喜。

“嗯哼，不过让我提醒你，不是和所有人，就只是你那个警官，我愿意。”

现在轮到巴基盯着他了，他的大脑停止了思考，那些美梦和幻想有机会成真了。他在布洛克的怀抱里转过身去深吻他，布洛克回吻，他们很快情绪高涨，脱掉了裤子和内裤。布洛克花了充分时间准备巴基，“我打赌你现在就想着史蒂夫，是吧？你想要他一边吸你一边用手指干你，就像我这样？”他把两根手指插进巴基身体，找到前列腺，挑逗着那甜美的一点直到巴基一团乱，

“是的，是的，啊……我想要那样，想要你在我里面，想要一边吸你一边让他上我。”巴基呻吟着，在布洛克轻柔挑逗他的两根手指上扭动不已直到布洛克抽出手指，倒上更多润滑剂涂抹自己的老二。然后布洛克停了下来看着巴基：“你想让我不带套干你吗？我很干净，除了你之外没有别人。”他说，保持静止不动。

“我也是，我也只有你。”对其他的男人巴基甚至连简单的调情都没兴趣，“我还想要你射在我里面。”

布洛克低吟着向前用力亲吻他，他们吻了好一会儿，然后巴基欲望高涨、只想被操，他抬起屁股催促布洛克，让他快点行动，布洛克说，“知道了，我在这儿呢。”然后又深又慢地进入了他。他们都在这汹涌的快感下呻吟，“老天，你真紧，宝贝，你甜蜜的屁股！”

“你爱我的屁股。”

布洛克没有否认，反而愉悦地律动起来，没多久他们就都高潮了，巴基想着史蒂夫和布洛克，感受着体内的暖意。事后他们舒适地躺着，彼此依靠，巴基钻入布洛克怀抱里。

“你来找我的时候，杰克是怎么从潜行帮的人手里逃出来的？”他问自己的爱人。

“简单说，他拖了他们很久，谈天说地，最后告诉他们滚蛋吧，然后骑车跑了。”布洛克耸耸肩微笑道，杰克 罗林斯，惜言如金，只要他想，也能夸夸其谈，巴基深有体会。不过想想那场景还是很滑稽，他笑了，然后反应过来，“那潜行帮又该怎么办？我不想你们开战。”

布洛克又耸耸肩，“他们还能干什么？也就憋上一阵子，一切就又照常了。不过我打赌你的警官会和他们谈谈的。”

听起来像是史蒂夫，他不会放过潜行帮对巴基和那些姑娘们做的事。巴基想起汉娜的话，转向布洛克，“你觉得色情片怎么样？”

布洛克盯着他：“这是个什么问题？”

“让我重新问，”巴基翻了个白眼，“你觉得进军色情片行业怎么样？”

“用你当明星？我说过我可以分享你，干色情片可就过分了吧？你不觉得吗？.”布洛克难以置信地看着巴基，巴基笑出了声，“你真可爱，不是啦，汉娜，其中一个姑娘，给潜行帮干活前曾经是个色情片明星，但生意失败了，要是我们能投资的话，就能继续开张。你还记得姐妹会吗？”布洛克眼中立刻现出一丝憧憬，巴基有点不满，但他知道布洛克明白了。

“这么说你想洗白？”布洛克确认，巴基点头，“混乱俱乐部和色情片买卖，哈，我打赌其他人都会喜欢。你确定？听起来是个好主意。”

“我是说我们可以试试看，当然我们得表决，但如果通过并成功的话，我们就能避免很多法律问题了。”

“也能让史蒂夫同意我们，嗯？”布洛克在戏弄他，巴基知道的，他愉快地微笑，啄吻着布洛克的下巴，“你懂我，所以我爱你。”

“我也爱你，宝贝。”

中午布洛克离开了，回修车厂找他的手下，肯定是去和他们商量这个新计划。今晚全员到齐他们肯定就会投票，潜行帮直接袭击他们中的一员，大伙可能还会讨论如何对付潜行帮。巴基希望他们不要血债血偿，他受够战争了，但真要如此的话也是潜行帮先挑起事端的。

史蒂夫到来时，巴基给了他一个大大的拥抱，良久，史蒂夫说，“真高兴见到你一切都好”，他一点也不想放开巴基。

他哭鼻子了？

“我没事了，都会好起来的。”巴基说，退后一些好对史蒂夫微笑。没错，史蒂夫哭了，正用拇指擦泪。

“没必要哭吧，史蒂维？”

“我知道，但是……我就只是松了口气，我还以为我会再一次失去你。”

巴基觉得史蒂夫有点夸张了，他摇摇头，抬手抚摸史蒂夫柔软的金发，“你先进来怎么样，我给你弄点咖啡。”

史蒂夫这才注意到他们还站在门口台阶上，他点了点头，不情愿地放开巴基。他们走进厨房，史蒂夫告诉他关于妓院里那些女孩的后续，以及警方计划如何处理那三个潜行帮的党徒。他们也许能把克劳斯和妓院直接联系到一起，克劳斯本就有一长串的联邦罪行和轻微犯罪记录了，这回他可要在大牢里蹲上一阵子了。

“你确定不想参与这事儿吗，巴基，他们毕竟绑架了你啊。”史蒂夫看着巴基惊讶地问。

“我告诉过你了，这是俱乐部的事儿。我们之间自己摆平。你照顾那些姑娘，我们来处理其他的。”巴基把一杯新煮的咖啡塞进史蒂夫手里，然后端着自己的咖啡在史蒂夫对面坐下来。

“我不知道该说什么好，巴基，如果你真的这么想的话……我，我不知道。”

史蒂夫看起来如此迷茫，巴基几乎要后悔自己的决定了。但他不会改变心意：“喝你的咖啡吧，史蒂维。”巴基轻柔地说，试图转移史蒂夫的注意力。

“你和那个机车帮，”史蒂夫开口了，随即摇摇头，喝了一口咖啡，沉默片刻，又说，“好吧，巴基，我会放你们一马，但我不喜欢这样。”他说着放下了马克杯。

“谢谢，史蒂维，”巴基伸出右手抚摸史蒂夫的手腕，“再说，也许今后俱乐部的生意不会再让你困扰了。”

史蒂夫反握住巴基的手，巴基告诉他关于色情片产业的计划，他始终没有松手。

“那么你们想要洗白上岸了？”史蒂夫问。

“要是表决通过、事情都如愿的话，是啊，这就是我们的目标了。这会省掉我们之间的很多麻烦，不是吗？”巴基笑着说，享受着史蒂夫掌心的暖意，欣赏着史蒂夫英俊脸庞上逐渐放大的笑容，“这也会让你认同我和布洛克，是吧？”

史蒂夫首肯，“这个计划很不错。”他低声笑着说，“我本来就认可你的，你知道的。这么说来，你和布洛克，哈？”

巴基几乎能看穿史蒂夫的想法，在史蒂夫有机会放手前，他抓紧了史蒂夫的手腕：“他肯分享的。”他飞快地说，史蒂夫瞪大双眼，让巴基担心他的眼珠子会掉出来。

“他那样都肯？”史蒂夫难以置信地问，声音中带着一丝颤抖。

“可不，他理解我们之间的感情。史蒂维，我真的喜欢他，我也喜欢你。事实上不止，我经历了那么多狗屁事儿，花了点时间才搞明白……但是，你怎么说？”

史蒂夫沉默了很久，但他并没有抽回自己的手，巴基认为那是个好兆头。但沉默的时间渐长，巴基开始在心里给自己打底，等着史蒂夫温柔地拒绝他。也许现在不是和史蒂夫谈这些的时候，但他的好朋友咳嗽一声，清了清喉咙，又摇了摇头，看起来难以措辞，不过他最终还是开口了，“你确定吗？ 我不知道我能不能做到，但是巴克，我也真的很喜欢你。我一开始没意识到，我以为我是——”

“直男？”巴基替他补充，史蒂夫点头，巴基笑了，“我也以为你是。”

“这可是你啊，巴克，我只在意你……嗯，朗姆洛也挺火辣的，让我开始怀疑我的性向了。”史蒂夫说，巴基深有同感，就算他不确定自己的性向，他也愿意为布洛克变弯。

“过来。”史蒂夫松开巴基的手，示意他到自己身边来。巴基立刻从椅子上站起来，坐上史蒂夫的大腿，“嗨，帅哥。”他呻吟道，双臂环住史蒂夫宽阔的肩膀。

“嗨，美人儿。”史蒂夫微笑，他们俩接吻了。史蒂夫加深了这个吻，巴基胸口又开始小鹿乱撞，史蒂夫的舌头轻轻压上巴基的嘴唇，巴基张开双唇让史蒂夫侵入。一吻结束，两人叹息出声，“我觉得这能行，”史蒂夫低声说，指尖抚摸巴基的脸颊，“我不知道朗姆洛该怎么加入咱们，但我想试试看。 ”

巴基坦诚，“史蒂维，这对我来说也是头一次，我们就试试看，好吗？”

“好的，我们试试看。”

几个月过后，色情片生意如火如荼。史黛西是个浅金头发的中年女人，有张严肃但漂亮的脸，她与汉娜接受了混乱俱乐部的投资，重建摄影室，拼命工作，拍了头几部片子。其他潜行帮控制的妓院里逃出生天的女孩儿也加入了她们，共创事业新辉煌。总体来说，生活很美好，巴基的胳膊时不时会犯病，尽管他不想承认，但三不五时，他夜里还是会做噩梦。但他有两个男朋友，他们都陪着他，爱他宠他。

混乱俱乐部逐渐稳定合法化，色情片的收益足够让俱乐部维持运作。没人抱怨停止和爱尔兰共和军组织交易武器，投票结果很明确。针对克劳斯和潜行帮的调查持续进行，看起来克劳斯要吃上很久的牢饭了。没人会同情他的，据说潜行帮有了个新老大，上一个老大克劳斯给巴基带来这么多麻烦，他庆幸自己不用去见这个老大，叫什么梅汉姆先生的。反正现在潜行帮只不过是个可怜的小小不法团火，很快就会被人遗忘。

至于他的男朋友们嘛……

“你能不能再……啊……往右边点儿……对，就那儿……啊棒极了……”巴基呻吟着，史蒂夫找到了他那甜蜜的一点，用手指大力揉搓，他不得不松开嘴里布洛克的老二。结果他们三人之间相处得很好，他们已经正式交往好几个月了，虽然布洛克和史蒂夫时有冲突，但不过是出于过于浓厚的性张力罢了。他们第一次决定要三人一起约会时，史蒂夫笔直走到布洛克面前，给他了一个深吻，让布洛克惊讶无比，然后他笑着说，“没错，这能成。”

他们在巴基的卧室里，巴基很感谢这张大床，他和另外两个男人挤在床上，他跪在布洛克双腿间，史蒂夫在他身后。巴基舔着布洛克的老二呻吟不休，同时史蒂夫不停地挑逗他，巴基随即感觉到史蒂夫火热的舌头舔上自己的穴口。

“没错，用舌头操他。”布洛克发号施令，正如他一贯的作风。巴基的回应则是吐出嘴里含着的老二顶端，从他的睾丸一路向上舔，再把布洛克的老二顶端重新含入唇间，与此同时史蒂夫吸咬着他的后穴，舌头伸进去，巴基又呻吟起来，布洛克则呼吸急促，“行了，赶紧操他。”布洛克不耐烦地说，巴基感觉史蒂夫在微笑。史蒂夫戏弄地咬了他的屁股一口，然后润滑好自己的老二，对准巴基的穴口，一开始他只插进了顶端，逗弄巴基，然后才整根没入。起初巴基难以承受，很快他就适应了史蒂夫的尺寸，他的老二比布洛克的略长略粗，史蒂夫尽可能地炫耀这一点，但到头来还是布洛克说了算。

布洛克那双大手抓着巴基的头发，指引巴基按照他喜欢的方式吸自己的老二，巴基则欣然顺从。他吞入布洛克，史蒂夫在他身后力道十足地干他，顶上巴基的前列腺，没几下就让他几乎在布洛克的老二上呛到。这感觉很好，他收紧肉穴、夹着史蒂夫的阴茎，高潮突然来临，他射得满床单都是。

“他总是这么容易高潮吗？”巴基听到史蒂夫问，明明他们每周都要干上好几次。他们并不总是玩三人行的，有时候是史蒂夫和巴基，有时候是布洛克和巴基。但正如现在，巴基在史蒂夫的老二上高潮，史蒂夫的勃起深入他，将他射得满满的，他们乐于分享这美妙一刻。史蒂夫呻吟着伏低身体，他的分量紧贴着巴基的背心。

“他只是很敏感而已。给我你那张小甜嘴，我的男孩。”

喔，原为您效劳，巴基想，从高潮后的眩晕中振作精神，又开始吸布洛克的老二了，按照布洛克喜欢的那样给他深喉，布洛克也很快就射了。巴基咽下布洛克的每一滴精液，史蒂夫则沿着他的后颈向下亲吻，脸带愉悦微笑，布洛克抚摸着巴基的脸颊：“我的甜蜜男孩儿……”

他们驶入夜幕，布洛克和巴基骑着他们的哈雷，史蒂夫开车。风刮过巴基的脸，月光闪耀，亮得几乎不用开车灯。这是只属于他们的旅程，巴基知道自己在大笑。

毕竟生活真的很美好。


End file.
